St Mulligans
by The Hufflepuff Marauder
Summary: Lily and James are coming to term with the rapid decline in health of Fleamont Potter and their own quest to have a child and this is the story of how Lily and James find out about baby Harry's imminent arrival and deal with the death of Fleamont Potter. Adult themes in later chapters to follow.


**Christmas at St Mulligans**

AN: Lily, James and his mum, Effie Potter bring Fleamont "Monty" Potter to St Mulligans's Hospice where he will spend the remainder of his days…

St Mulligans Hospital was a large north facing building with a long run of tall windows on the ground floor. The windows have little plant pots running the length at the bottom of the building with blooms of foliage in red, white and green. As you approach the entrance the wide oak double fronted doors are wide open and tinsel is hanging above the door mixed in with bits of mistletoe. As you cross the threshold there is a dark coloured pink and blue striped carpet leading into the reception area. Large cartoon style footprints are laid out on the floor leading in various directions in a multitude of colours. Each colour denoting which way you have to go to access different parts of the hospital. There is a large front facing curved desk spreading across the wall as you walk in, it is painted purple and blue (the colours of St Mullis).

At either side of the desk there are doors leading to private staff areas where nurses are bobbing I and out in their dark grey uniforms and pink belts. The reception is managed by a young man with dark red hair and glasses; he is talking enthusiastically to his colleague a man in his late fifties with greying hair and a charming smile.

James and Lily approach the front desk, helping aging Fleamont Potter into a wheelchair they were followed closely by a greying haired woman with an air of sophistication about her, she was walking with a black and silver topped cane. She fussed about Fleamont brushing dandruff from the back of his collar roughly, Lily and James left them by a big open side room and approached the reception desk.

'Hi, we have come to drop off Fleamont Potter,' Lily said jerking her head towards her father-in-law, firmly holding James hand which was physically shaking. As the receptionist flicked through parchment on his desk he spoke quietly to the gentleman sitting next to him.

'Yes, and you are his?'

'Daughter in law,' Lily confirmed, James was touching his face trying to stop the tears from coming.

'He will be in Ward 7B, if you follow this set of footsteps,' and the red haired man pointed to the orange coloured prints 'it will take you to our first floor near the MAU and you will find Sister Sharlotte waiting for you,'

'Thank you,' Lily said curtly looking over at James' mother who was zipping up Fleamont's front robes with great difficulty. Lily felt an unbearable wave of pain emanating from James as they began to walk down the long straight widening corridors. It was a pain Lily never thought could ever possibly be contained inside one person, especially her husband. Mrs Potter was following closely behind them with Fleamont being pushed by a man in a white suit. Her cane clicked every time they took a step, grating on Lily's already agitated state. James was clinging to her hand like a lost child, every few seconds he looked back at his father who was slumped in the wheelchair, his eyes closed and his greying hair was matting to his forehead. His dark red robes were singed with cigar singe holes and his feet were swollen, covered in pustules that were leaking out of the slipper sides. The main thing of all of this for Lily was to get her husband into a good place where he could start to process all of this, Lily had organised the whole affair ever since Fleamont was diagnosed. Had Lily been an arrogant person she would've felt the Potter's owed her, but she knew herself better than that. She was doing this for James.

They reached ward 7B and a nurse in a grey uniform wearing a bright pink star badge was there to greet them warmly. Although Lil acknowledged her both James and his mother then struggled any form of greeting, letting go of his hand Lily began to speak to the nurse.

'I'm his daughter-in-law, Lily Potter' Lily repeated, she said this a lot lately to various health professionals and was sick of hearing it herself. Sharlotte smiled at her and nodded, turning to Fleamont she said

'Mr Potter?' she bent down resting her hand on his knee, the aging Fleamont could barely raise his head. James clasped his face in his hands as he watched the nurse try to speak to his father, not even running his fingers through his unruly hair James looked to the ceiling avoiding eye contact with his mother whose long thin hands were playing with the top of blouse collar. Seeing very little response from him Sharlotte rose back to her feet and opened the ward door, ushering them inside.

The ward was only a small unit and as the door swung close behind them Lily heard Mrs Potter derivatively tut as they walked past the rooms where patients were sleeping, some looked like they were suffering from extreme cases of malnutrition, their pallid pale appearances were not endearing the ward or the hospital to Mrs Potter already blatantly disapproving attitude.

'This is room 14, we will leave you to get settled,' Sharlotte added with a look at the man in the white suit who parked Fleamont by the bed. 'A doctor will be by shortly to explain what will be happening regarding Mr Potter's treatment,'

As the door closed Mrs Effie Potter rounded on her daughter in law.

'This place- you- you-'

'Mum,' James snapped, speaking for the first time since they had left the train station, 'this is not the time,'

Mrs Potter's cold grey eyes were boring into Lily as if she was painted as red as the devils horns. Lily stood next to James, his hand firmly clasped in hers.

'How dare you bring us here, of all of the places' Mrs Potter snarled, turning to her husband who was now half awake, only half aware of another person existing in the room. 'He deserves better,'

'Effie…' Fleamont's voice sounded strange, strangled but James and Lily exchanged glances and James replied

'Dad, it's okay'

Mrs Potter had straightened up; she took the cane from Fleamont and leaning forwards on it she looked at her husband.

'Monty, this wretched girl-'

Lily's grip tightened on James.

'Mum, the healers couldn't help dad. They had done all they could.' James explained watching his elderly mother rock back and forth on her walking stick. She was shaking her head, her greying brown hair twirling over her shoulders.

'I was doing what is best for Monty, please Effie this wasn't our decision,' Lily insisted

'WELL IT WASN'T MINE,' Mrs Potter retorted angrily now taking a seat by the medical bed next to the window. Her cane was placed next to her and she proceeded to fold her hands and placed them neatly on her lap. She regained her composure slightly and added with in a stiff voice 'it was out of our hands I suppose,'

Lily smiled weakly at her but James eye was on his father who was stirring more awake as the minutes ticked by.

'Jim- where is my Jimmy?'

Lily pushed her husband towards his father with a gentle prod. James knelt down so his dad could see and hear him. There were darned holes in his trousers, little burn marks where he had spilt or dropped a cigarette and when James looked into his face he was almost the same colour as the ash that fell from his cigarettes.

'Are we going to school today,' Fleamont said sleepily, his speech slurred and his head was slumped onto his shoulder. James patted his dad's hand comfortingly and closing his eyes holding back as much as he could he kissed his dad on the tip of his nose.

'No dad,' James said softly 'not today,' and looking up at Lily he added his eyes glancing over at Lily 'Lily says we can go tomorrow,' Lily nodded kindly, Mrs Potter was not saying a lot but Lily could feel her eyes on her and the waves of irritation crashing her way with every move she made.

'I need to see Albus, he's got some things-'

'Dad,' James said more firmly this time and slower 'we aren't going up to the school, we are all going to stay here with you,' as he said this Lily noticed Mrs Potter shake her head and look out the window.

'Effie you can go home if you want, James and I will stay' Lily suggested smiling at her mother in law trying to ignore the waves of emotion vibrating the room.

'Thank you,' Mrs Potter said acutely 'but I want to hear what the doctor has to say,'

In the back of Lily's mind a thousand thoughts were running around, most potently how obstinate her mother in law was being. Effie agreed with Fleamont staying here at St Mullis or she didn't, her attitude was becoming rather bothersome for Lily. Restraining her thoughts and feelings had become a natural pattern for Lily because if she didn't keep her emotions in check she might have crumbled and her heart break into a million pieces. But she knew she would be more than useless to James in that state. And it was with this in mind she approached when speaking to Effie Potter.

'We will do what is best for Monty, I promise' Lily said. Fleamont had had fallen back to sleep in the wheelchair. James stood up and stretched. Lily looked a little pale, drawn.

'Mum I'm going to take Lily outside, and tell the doctor we will be back' James pleaded with his mum; she rolled her eyes and tightened her top lip. She nodded slightly crossly at both of them.

'Ten minutes, ok.'

They closed the door behind them and walked back out of the ward, hands firmly together, Lily leaned into him almost knocking him over as they reached the end of the ward. As they made their way back down to the main entrance Lily had rested her head against James as they walked out of the main doors.

'It will be okay,' Lily said reassuringly and her arm rested on his, lovingly stroking the dark velvet red material of his sleeve.

'I hate the way she talks to you sometimes,' James admitted 'before all this she didn't have a bad bone in her body but now- the real Malfoy in her is coming out,'

Lily sighed, it was not easy for James to contend with both his parents being ill but she wanted to make peace with Effie as best she could and said, omitting a small amount of truth

'James it doesn't bother me, it's her dementia -I know it isn't really her'

They sat on a small wooden bench in a triangular courtyard which was flanked by high sided building walls. There was a fountain, a trickle of water flowing of single pieces of slate and purple shale in the middle of the courtyard. Benches outlined the area and there were a few patients in white robes smoking, some talking to relatives and some nurses wandering around looking like the world was too heavy to carry.

'Lily, I know it drives you crazy. You wouldn't be human if it didn't,'

Lily sighed, squirming at the thought of just a hint of her emotions leaking. James loved her, the whole of her, hadn't he always said that? And staying strong for him was her way of showing she loved the whole of him too. They were in this together. There for each other. Always

'I also wanted to talk to you,' James admitted turning to face her. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a short piece of parchment. 'This came yesterday, you didn't see it - Prickles came in through the back when you were in the garden helping with dad,'

He passed the thin short roll of parchment to Lily.

 ** _Dear Mr James Henry Potter,_**

 ** _We are pleased to inform you that your son's name has been registered with affect from September 1st 1991 to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

 ** _We look forward to meeting your new arrival here at the Registration and Records Office on July 31_** ** _st_** **** ** _1980._**

 ** _Regards_**

 ** _Mafalda J. Hopkirk, Secretary for Magical Registration, Undersecretary to the Keeper of the Book of Acceptance_**

Lily stared at it, her eyes wide her heart and head daring to believe any of it. Her eyes turned to James then back to the red cursive script sprawled across the parchment. There was a feeling in her gut, this was a mistake, she couldn't have children- had been told from a very young age it was a physical impossibility. Her mind was racing, searching for some sort of normal rationale and for the first time in months her husband was smiling genuinely happy.

'If this is your way of telling me about your mistress, James…'

James grinned even more, casting his eyes up to the hospital walls where his father was currently sleeping his smile faded slightly, and his mother was no doubt fussing over his father cross at him for simply being ill and unable to help her and her illness. He turned back to Lily.

'Lily Potter you think after years of trying to cement you into my heart, my life I would ever do that to you,' he said looking over his glasses at her

Lily laughed, biting her top lip she shook her head her eyes sparkling bright green she felt like she wanted to jump, shout. Her weary, heavy and stressed out little head was suddenly full of a million more thoughts all jostling for the best position.

'We're pregnant, oh god James,' she stood up too quickly and flopped back down like a lost moth 'wow, wow, wow, wow,' she repeated over and over again. Her fingers were numbing fumbling over the parchment letter, she re read it two more times before throwing her arms around James. And she hugged him, not letting her body leave his side.

'We have to tell mum, but Lily-'he began

'James I am not an idiot, I understand.' Lily said flatly 'why didn't you tell me yesterday, I- James I am pregnant,' she squealed

Spirals of emotion felt like they were about to burst from her, she knew perfectly well she was sat down but felt the need to sit down farther if she could. The whole world, her everything, her James and now this- she was going to have a baby, a little baby boy. Her heart was racing and she couldn't stop hugging James. After everything they had gone through with his father in the last six months Lily felt a pang of guilt, then joy then back to guilt.

As she looked down at her own body for the first time she wasn't cursing it. She was caring for it as James placed a hand over her womb and lifting her chin to meet him they kissed.

As they walked back hand in hand up the stairs to ward 7B James mood had begun to sink a little as they got near the ward, still grinning occasionally at Lily when she caught his eye. Lily squeezed his hand tightly as a nurse opened the ward door for them and in they went.

There was a business on the ward that James couldn't adjust to; Lily whose mum worked in a hospital was fairly accustomed to the noises, sounds and sights of a busy ward. But even Lily was forced to admit this ward was more than a bit busy. They reached the room where Monty was and he was now lying in the bed, the covers tucked sharply beneath his chin and Effie Potter was standing at the foot of the bed with tears running down her face.

Slowly and gently James pushed the door open, listening to his mother finally started to cry was a strange feeling. He was sad and angry at her in just one thought. She was using the end of the bed to support herself as she watched her husband snore lightly, his skin losing colour with every breath.

'Mum,' James said quietly 'do you want to take a break, we can deal with the doctor,'

Mrs Potter shook herself, looking at her son through her fogged up half-moon spectacles she straightened her blouse buttons clumsily which were damp from tears and held herself rigid and stiff.

'James the doctor has been-'and she put her hands up as soon as Lily's face crumbled, James looked ready to shout 'he will speak to you and Lily alone,'

'Effie where is the doctor, I want to speak to him,' Lily said looking at Fleamont who was lying helplessly in the bed, all strength starting to ebb away.

'On his dratted rounds, medication administration,' Effie said airily her voice dripping with discontent ' nothing more James, nothing more they can do,' she looked about to lose herself, Lily felt badly for thinking of her mother in law as obstinate earlier.

After all she was losing her husband to something not even magic could help cure. Lily could not think for one second of living her life without James by her side, especially given the new and surprising circumstances. And here was Effie Potter watching her own husband slip away from her hour by hour.

Lily stifled her hand over her womb, wanting more than anything to protect her new found little surprise. James was making a move towards his mum; she put her hand up to stop him, her face contorted into a firm hard stare.

'Jim, stay where you are,' she sniffed, wiping away her tears 'I do not want sympathy. You look like you want to say something Lily,' she added looking pensively at her daughter-in-law curiously

Lily remained tight lipped, looking at her husband for some sort of guidance or reassurance. For weeks Lily had been strong supporting James and his mother through Fleamont's rapid decline but now the spotlight was about her Lily felt her strength leave her.

'No, we are worried about you,'

Effie clasped her face in her hands and settled herself awkwardly into the chair. She removed her shawl and splayed it over legs. Her cream blouse adorned with small silver and green birds glinted in the gloomy dim light of the hospital room.

'I will go grab a chair,' James said quickly looking at Lily 'two minutes,'

A strange silence filled the room perforated by the gentle snores of Fleamont and Effie Potter would not take her eyes away from her husband, she watched his every breath rise and fall against the blue bedsheets. Lily leant against the wall by the radiator pulling her dark crimson cardigan further around herself.

James reappeared a moment later just as Lily was about to speak and put a chair down in front of her.

'You take it James,' Lily said. James gave him that same look over his glasses and said in a short simple way

'Lily, no'

Effie watched her son stubbornly shift the chair towards his wife. Lily relented, he was not usually this much in control. Lily seemed to consistently have the last say in all their affairs. Lily shook her head stubbornly.

'Mrs Potter, sit,'

Effie flinched it always caught her by surprise when her son would say this when she was in the room, her eyes not leaving her husband as it flashed across her mind that Effie knew he would never be able to say her name again.

Lily stubbornly sat, lowering herself gently into the chair.

There was a short knock on the door and a man a dark brown tweed suit wearing a dark bow tie and a black shirt. As he came in Lily noticed his moustache was lit up like a miniature Christmas tree and was twinkling with fairy lights. He had a lovely manner about him; he was carrying a small pink file and firstly addressed Effie then James and Lily.

Tears that followed were inconsolable every time Lily looked at James she could feel her heart dropping into the depths. There was a cool but clammy feel in the room and James opened the window pushing the handle up fresh air filled the space.

Another knock on the door and this time Sirius Black's usually shining; happy face was troubled as he came in. James embraced him warmly, the pair of them barely letting go. Lily was about to get up but one look from James she sat back down.

'Hey buddy,' he said to James 'Dumbledore sends his best,'

'Hi mum,' Sirius said smiling affectionately at Effie. He hugged her briefly then noticed Lily sitting in the corner.

'Hey Red,' he said bending down he kissed Lily on the forehead sweetly. His dark hair was wet from the light rain; his dark leather blue jacket was stained and singed as it always was. Lily often wondered about the places that jacket had been.

'Thanks for coming Pads,' James said his eyes on his father.

'Anytime Prongs,' Sirius said 'go home, you need some time to sleep,'

James was appreciative of the offer and looking at his tired and forlorn wife agreed to return to Slant Gate.


End file.
